The All About Singing Fish Wiki
''Welcome to The All About Singing Fish Wiki! This wiki page will tell you all about those cool (or annoying) singing fish on plaques. Love him or hate him, Big Mouth Billy Bass is the one that everyone has heard singing his trademark songs: "Take Me To The River", by Talking Heads, and "Don't Worry, Be Happy", by Bobby McFerrin. There are many different types of singing fish, including bass, trouts, catfishes, salmons, lobsters, whales, swordfishes, sharks, a dolphin, an arowana, an angelfish, a long nosed butterfly fish, a clownfish, and even fish bones! Here you'll find a wide selection of singing fish pictures, facts, and videos to view. Do you know of any more fish missing from this site? Feel free to add articles about them! But not custom fishes! You are encouraged to post pictures or videos of the ones you write about, too.) ' - Singing Fish Guy We are not affiliated with Gemmy Industries or of any of their products, we are a fan wiki page. '' ''Find the singing fish you're looking for somewhere on this list! '''Original Singing Fish (and their various versions) by Gemmy Industries Corp. : [http://theallaboutsingingfish.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Mouth_Billy_Bass_-_The_ORIGINAL_singing_fish Big Mouth Billy Bass - The ORIGINAL Singing Fish] Big Mouth Billy Bass - Fast Tail version Big Mouth Billy Bass - Fast Tail & Canadian Voice version Big Mouth Billy Bass - 2000 version Big Mouth Billy Bass (one song version) [http://theallaboutsingingfish.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Mouth_Billy_Bass_Christmas_Edition Big Mouth Billy Bass Christmas Edition]' (Blues or Country version)' Big Mouth Billy Bass (keychain) ((Canadian Voice version)) Big Mouth Billy Bass (keychain) ((one song version)) [[Big Mouth Billy Bones|'Big Mouth Billy Bones']] Big Mouth Billy Bones (2015) ((A.K.A. Rockin' Rotten Fish)) Singing Zombie Fish (piranha) World Record Billy Bass (The Huge One) [[Cool Catfish|'Cool Catfish']]' (with or without nameplate version)' Cool Catfish (rapping version) ((with or without nameplate version)) Bubba Catfish (Bass Pro Shops exclusive with fisherman hat) Bubba Catfish (Travis Trout circuit version) [[Travis The Singing Trout|'Travis The Singing Trout']] Travis The Singing Trout Christmas Edition (Blues or Country version) ((Rock or wood plaque version)) Jaws The Singing Shark Jaws The Singing Shark (red lettering version) Rocky The Singing Lobster Rocky The Singing Lobster (Swedish Version) Rocky The Singing Lobster (Travis Trout circuit version) Rocky The Singing Lobster (Russian version) Rocky The Singing Lobster (French version) Lucky The Lobster Big Mouth Billy Bass, Jr. (2004 "Take Me To The River" and "I Will Survive") Big Mouth Billy Bass, Jr. (fast-tail Billy Bass circuit) Big Mouth Billy Bass, Jr. ("Don't Worry, Be Happy" and "I Will Survive") [[Frankie The Fish|'Frankie The Fish']] Big Mouth Billy Bass: Superstar Big Mouth Billy Bass: Superstar (("Stayin' Alive" version)) Big Mouth Billy Bass: Superstar (("Don't Worry, Be Happy" version)) Big Mouth Billy Bass, Jr. (2009 only sold in Europe, UK, and Australia) Mini Big Mouth Billy Bass (recordable) Big Mouth Billy Bass (2014 only sold in Europe) Big Mouth Billy Bass 15th Anniversary Edition (2014) ((Thin or Thick skin version)) Big Mouth Billy Bass 15th Anniversary Christmas Edition (2015) Big Mouth Billy Bass Christmas Tree Ornament (2015, 2018 and 2019) Big Mouth Billy Bass Christmas Airblown Inflatable (2015) Big Mouth Billy Bass Survivor Edition (2018) Big Mouth Billy Bass 2 Song Survivor Edition (2018) Big Mouth Billy Bass The Speaking Sensation (Bluetooth and Amazon Alexa compatible) (2018) 'Other known fish, including knockoffs of Billy Bass:' Al's Dancing Fish (spotted or striped version) Al’s Dancing Fish (blue skin and blue plaque variant) Al's Dancing Fish (Benny Barsch mechanism version) Al's Dancing Fish (mini version) Al's Dancing Fish (mini version, different spot pattern) Der Tanzender Fisch (similar to Mini Al’s Dancing Fish) Al's Dancing Fish (Swordfish version) Al’s Dancing Fish (silver nameplate and different songs) Al’s Dancing Fish (blue plaque) ((green Bass body)) (((different songs))) Rockin' Rotten Fish Big Mouth Busch Bass (Billy Jr. that sings about Busch beer) Knockoff Big Mouth Billy Bass: Be Able To Talking (black lining in nameplate and textured plaque) Knockoff Big Mouth Billy Bass (black button, different plaque, and Big Mouth Honey Bass circuit) Knockoff Big Mouth Billy Bass (grey button) Knockoff Big Mouth Billy Bass (Singing Bass mechanism) Knockoff Big Mouth Billy Bass (Singing Honey Bass skin) Big Mouth Rainbow Trout (Elvis version) ((Brown or Green Wood plaque)) Big Mouth Bass (Elvis version) ((Brown or Green Wood plaque)) Big Mouth Bass (Spotted version) Big Mouth Bass (Billy Bass version) Kitkat Orca 2017 Special (Orca Bubble Bopper that sings the KitKat Jingle) Big Mouth Bass (A.K.A. I Am A Big Mouth) ((J.S.N.Y. Version)) (((Marble Plaque))) Big Mouth Bass (A.K.A. I Am A Big Mouth) ((J.S.N.Y. Version)) (((Wavy Wood Plaque))) Bubble Bopper (Dolphin) ((wood or blue plaque)) Bubble Bopper (Swordfish) ((wood or blue plaque)) Bubble Bopper (Orca/Killer Whale) ((wood or blue plaque)) Bubble Bopper (Humpback Whale) ((wood or blue plaque)) Bubble Bopper (Shark) ((wood or blue plaque)) For You (Bubble Bopper with a different nameplate) Bubba Fish Bubba Fish (second generation with duller colors) Bubba Fish (third generation with clicking button and different animation) BouBou Fish (like Bubba Fish) Bubbu Fish (like Bubba Fish) Bubba Fish (like Jiada Singing Fish) Boosty R5 (like Jiada Singing Fish, different nameplate, orca-like in appearance) Bubba Fish (Singing Honey Bass circuit version) Bubba Fish (Jiada circuit version) Bubba Fish (Colored like a Perch, Big Mouth HONEY Bass circuit) Bubba Fish (Big Mouth Billy Bass circuit version) Bubba Fish (Singender Fisch circuit version) Schlitz: The beer that made Milwaukee famous (Bubba Fish that sings the Schlitz beer jingle) Catch Of The Day (Again... Bubba Fish with a different nameplate) Bubba Lobster Bubba Lobster (Singender Fisch circuit version) Bubba Lobster (Big Mouth Honey Bass circuit version) Bubba Lobster ("Don’t Worry, Be Happy" version) Bubba Lobster (Sensational Willy circuit version) Bubba Alligator Peixe Cantor Alligator (similar to Bubba Alligator) Benny Barsch (similar to Al's Dancing Fish) Benny Barsch (Big Mouth Billy Bass edition) Wonder Singing & Dancing Rainbow Fish (A.K.A. Singing Fish) Wonder Singing & Dancing Rainbow Fish (Boogie Bass circuit version) Wonder Singing & Dancing Lobster (A.K.A. Singing Lobster) Singing Fish (like Singender Fisch) Sammy The Singing Salmon Sammy The Singing Salmon Christmas Edition Sammy The Singing Salmon Christmas Edition (red version) Santa's Singing Salmon (similar to the red Sammy The Singing Salmon Christmas Edition) Santa Fish Syd Salmon Sensational Samo Salmon (similar to Syd Salmon) Rocky Rainbow Trout Trevor Rainbow Trout (Rocky Rainbow Trout with a different nameplate) "Rocky" The Singing Rainbow Trout ("Born To Be Wild" and "Please Release Me" version) ((similar to Tommy Trout)) "Rocky" The Singing Rainbow Trout (green-blue wood plaque) Tommy Trout ("Joy to The World" version) Tommy Trout (Slightly Different Plaque With Silver Ring and Adapter Jack) Tommy Trout (Rare "Take Me To The River" & "Angel Of The Morning" version) Tommy Trout ("Born To Be Wild" and "Please Release Me" version) Tommy Trout ("Born To Be Wild" and "Please Release Me" cursed-looking Billy Bass coloured version) Tommy Trout (Mini Sing N' Swing Fish, different nameplate) Magical Singing Trout (related to SINGING HONEY BASS) Magical Singing Bass (similar to Singing Honey Bass) Alex Alligator Allie Alligator (like Alex Alligator) Fossil Diplomystus Dwarf Allosaur (NOT A FISH!!!!!!!!!) Croc O’ Rock (cursing or clean version) Wise Croc (cursing or clean version) SINGING HONEY BASS (Normal version) - NEW DETAILED PAGE! Singing Honey Bass (Big Mouth Billy Bass circuit version) Singing Honey Bass (Sensational Willy circuit version) Singing Honey Bass (orange version) Singing Honey Bass Christmas Edition Singing Honey Bass Christmas Edition (orange version) Singing Honey Fish (Similar to SINGING HONEY BASS) Big Mouth Billie Bass (Singing Honey Bass circuit version) Big Mouth Billie Bass (Jiada circuit version) Big Mouth Billie Bass (Big Mouth Honey Bass circuit version) Big Mouth Fish (Original) Big Mouth Fish (green skin and orange plaque version) Big Mouth Fish (orange skin and orange plaque version) Big Mouth Fish (burgundy skin version) Big Mouth Fish (Arabic version) Knockoff Big Mouth Billy Bass (Elvis Circuit version) Big Mouth Honey Bass Big Mouth Honey Bass (one song version; SINGENDER FISCH Circuit) Big Mouth Honey Bass Christmas Edition Big Mouth Larry Lobster (cursing or clean version) Big Mouth Alligator Billy The Bass Billy The Bass (one song version) Phil The Bass Willy (Travis Trout on Billy Bass's plaque) Willy (Travis Trout like-fish on Billy Bass Jr.'s plaque) Singing Bass Singing Bass ((rare gold nameplate version)) Singing Bass (Lobster) Singing Bass (Crocodile) Singing Bass (Crocodile) ((rare gold nameplate version)) Singing Bass (Rocky Rainbow Trout circuit version) Singing Bass (Elvis circuit version) Singing Bass (Sensational Willy circuit version) Singing Lobster (like Singing Bass, gold nameplate version) JIADA Singing Fish (Bass) JIADA Singing Fish (Crocodile) JIADA Singing Fish (Shark) JIADA Singing Fish (Swordfish) JIADA Singing Fish (Lobster) JIADA Singing Fish (Big Mouth Honey Bass circuit version) Singing Fish (Bass) ((rare gold nameplate version)) Singing Creature (Bass; VERY "creative" name) Flying Singing Duck ("Proud Mary" and "Stand By Me") Flying Singing Duck (Rocky Rainbow Trout: "Born To Be Wild" and "Please Release Me" circuit version) Singing And Dancing Alligator ("Proud Mary" and "Stand By Me") Singing And Dancing Alligator (one song version) (("Proud Mary" only)) Singing And Dancing Lobster ("Proud Mary" and "Stand By Me") Bubba Singing & Dancing Fish (The "Rock" Fish colors) Bubba Singing & Dancing Fish (Large Mouth Lou colors and circuit, Alligator plaque) Fortune Fish (red button, sculpted plaque edges, and gold plaque backing) Fortune Fish (black button, red plaque edges, and gold backing) Fortune Fish (burgundy skin version) Singing Fortune Arowana SING! TAIYAKI-KUN (うたう！たいやきくん) (silver or black plaque) Singing Bony Soul (similar to Big Mouth Billy Bones) Singing Sam River Fish (by J.S.N.Y.) Sensational Willy Singender Fisch Singender Fisch (A.K.A. Fisch) Singender Hummer (A.K.A. Hummer) Swingin' Sammy Swordfish Superstar Lobster Kelly Salmon Sammy Salmon (similar to Kelly Salmon) Wiggling Willie (high voice version) Wiggling Willie (rare deep voice version; different mouth movement) Boogie Bass Jacues Merde (Jack Merde) Веселый Карп (green, orange, or blue skin) ((RUSSIAN)) Веселый Карп (green, orange, or blue skin) ((CHINESE)) Веселый Карп (green, orange, or blue skin) ((ENGLISH)) Singing Christmas Bass Singing Christmas Bass (green trim on hat) Louie The Large Mouth Bass The Big Mouth Wonder Fish (similar to Louie The Large Mouth Bass, but facing the opposite direction) Louie The Lunker (similar to World Record Billy Bass; PROTOTYPE) Larry The Singing Lobster (lobster on Croc-o-Rock's plaque) unknown singing iguana on Croc-O-Rock's plaque Sing N' Swing Fish Mini Sing N' Swing Fish ("Take Me To The Water" version) Mini Sing N' Swing Fish ("Proud Mary" version) Come On Santa Fish (Christmas version of Sing N' Swing Fish) Mini Come On Santa Fish (Christmas version of Mini Sing N' Swing Fish) Rocky The Singing Trout ("Take Me To The Water" version) Rocky The Singing Trout ("Proud Mary" version) Rockin' Singing Bass (Original) Rockin' Singing Bass (Green Wood Plaque) Rockin' Singing Bass (Dark Wood Plaque) Rainbow Trout (Similar To Rockin' Singing Bass) ((Big Mouth Rainbow Trout circuit)) Rainbow Trout (Rockin' Singing Bass circuit) Rainbow Trout (Rockin' Singing Bass circuit, Dark Plaque, different nameplate lettering) Rocking Fish ("Crappie") Rocking Fish (Trout) Roking Fish (Bass) Rocking Fish (Bass with Crappie coloring and print) Rock King Tommy (A.K.A. Merry Christmas) X'mas Big Mouth (A.K.A. Merry Christmas) Singing And Moving Fish (name can't get more creative than that...) Singing And Moving Fish Christmas Edition The "Rock" Fish The Singing And Dancing Fish ("Proud Mary" and "Stand By Me") The Big Mouth Singer (Straight Wood plaque) The Big Mouth Singer (Wavy Wood plaque) Large Mouth Lou Chinese New Year singing fish Big Mouth Billy Bass Superstar (Korean knock-off) Red Chinafake Billy Bass Superstar (knock-off with Chinese lettering) Chinafake Billy Bass (Singing Bass with Big Mouth Billy Bass nameplate) Chinafake Billy Bass (Jiada circuit, fancy nameplate, and black button) Chinafake Billy Bass (like Jiada circuit Bubba Fish) Chinafake 15th Anniversary Edition Billy Bass Billy Mouth (Elvis circuit version) Billy Mouth (Rocky Rainbow Trout circuit version) Billy Mouth (Red version) Big Mouth (very similar to Billy Mouth) Marty The Singing Fish (A.K.A. Prize Catch) (very similar to Billy Mouth and Big Mouth) Marty The Singing Fish (A.K.A. Prize Catch) (very similar to Billy Mouth and Big Mouth) (red version) Play Button (similar to Big Mouth Larry Lobster) Rock Lobster (similar to Big Mouth Larry Lobster, oval nameplate, sings "Rock Lobster") Peixe Cantor (like Bubba Fish) Peixe Cantor CRÉU ((similar to Bubba Fish)) Big Bubba (like Bubba Fish) Fish Bones Dancing Larry Lobster Dancing Fish Danca Di Peixe Starry Fish (Bass) Starry Fish (Koi) Starry Fish (Red Snapper) Starry Fish (Perch) Duet Loving Fishes Duet Loving Fishes (different colors) Duet Loving Fishes (3D plaque version) Duet Loving Fishes (fish tank version that ToyLover17 mentioned) Dancing mini fish (Clownfish version) Dancing mini fish (Blue Angelfish version) Dancing mini fish (Long Nosed Butterfly Fish ersion) Talented Tina Tuna (singing fish bottle opener) Singing Sigh "Johnny" Interactive! Mobile Fish (green, blue, or orange skin) ((English version)) Interactive! Mobile Fish (green, blue, or orange skin) ((Russian version)) Interactive! Mobile Fish (green, blue, or orange skin) ((Chinese version)) Redneck Talking Fish Keychain Mini Singing Bass Keychain ("Boom Boom Boom Boom") ((with or without light)) Mini Singing Bass Keychain ("Sister Sister") (( with or without light)) Mini Singing Bass Keychain ("5 6 7 8 Steps") ((with or without light))